Here we go Again
by TeamAustin
Summary: CeCe, Rocky, Tinka and Ty Are Going to Miami for a while, Sudden changes are going to Happen in Miami, Rocky will meet Someone She Didn't expect to see There And CeCe She's having the Time of Her Life There. A Rogan, GeCe, Tynka Fan Fiction, Hope you all Like it :)
1. A New Start I Hope

"Hey Hey Hey"

"Good News, Good News, Good News" CeCe said as Rocky got inside CeCe's Apartment, CeCe stood up with a huge Smile on her face, Rocky was Surprised She never saw CeCe with this Smile since Forever!

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, raising an eyebrow, She had a small smile on her face, She Didn't know why.

"Shake It up Is going to Dance on Shake It Up: Miami" CeCe said as she jumped up and Down, When Rocky heard that, She started to Jump With her after A Minute or Two They Sat on the couch.

"Miami...WE are going to Miami" Rocky said, She was so Excited "When is the Flight?" Rocky asked "Tomorrow" CeCe said and Rocky Half screamed, Both had a huge smile on their Faces But It Faded when they Heard The Voice Of CeCe's Mom.

"I'm Going To Miami" Her Mom said then CeCe dropped her Jaw and Rocky looked away.

"Mom...You Mean WE are going to Miami" CeCe said as she pointed at Rocky and herself.

"Didn't you read the Letter?" Georgia said "Your allowed to bring one Person to MIAMI" She said with a smile, Rocky faked a smile and CeCe was about to open er mouth but she shut it again then she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Mom But I was Gonna Take Flynn, I mean He's young and He needs to see the world" CeCe said as she draw a circle in the air when she said the word (World) her mother sighed But after few seconds She smiled again

"Well Rocky since Your Parents are on a vacation" She said with a huge a smile.

"Uh-Oh" CeCe said.

"Can I go with you?" CeCe's Mother asked with a puppy Face

"I was..." Rocky said She Didn't know What to say. "I was Gonna Bring..." She said and CeCe glared at her, Her Brother was the Host so he was going anyways "You Can Come" Rocky said with a sigh then CeCe gave her a death glare and then she slapped her Forehead then Georgia left.

"Now I'm going with Mom and Flynn" CeCe said with a sarcastic tone.

**Next day:**

Rocky's suitcase was ready, She was so excited, She barely slept at Night, Unlike Ty She can hear him Snoring from Her room She woke up with a bad headache but She realized she is late for her flight, Her Flight was leaving after an hour and She is Positive that Ty was Sleeping as usual, She walked outside her room in Baby Blue Pajamas yawning and Ty was ready with His and Her Suitcases "Seriously Rocky? You wake up now?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Get ready we will meet CeCe at her apartment to take a cab to the Airport" He said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Really Ty?" Rocky asked as she got inside Her room again, after 15 minutes Rocky was already ready She got outside The Apartment carrying a backpack and holding a small suitcase, While Ty He was carrying Two Heavy suitcases Assuming that What's in the suitcase is his clothes, Rocky Didn't believe it but she let it go Then went downstairs, They Knocked on the door and of course They Heard the Usual Yell "ILL GET IT MOM" and when Flynn Opened the door "Oh Its you" He said with a careless Tone then he walked inside the Apartment, Rocky and Ty were waiting outside then CeCe's Mom, Georgia walked to them Followed by CeCe And Flynn they were Both Carrying suitcase, CeCe had a Pink one While Flynn had A Dark Blue one.

"Lets Go?" Georgia asked

"Sure" Rocky said

**Airport:**

Flynn and Ty Couldn't stop talking about what are they going to do when they go to Miami, While they talked, Georgia talked on the phone too "I Can't wait to Go to Miami" CeCe said.

"Yeah Me too" Rocky said She looked Calm unlike CeCe Who Could Jump at any second right now from the Excitement.

"Attention Please, The Boarding Tickets of Flight No.658 Heading to Miami will be closed in 5 minutes"

"Hurry Up" Ty said they started to Run after a few minutes they Finally got in the line Each one got their Boarding Ticket, CeCe, Rocky and Ty got First class but Georgia and Flynn Didn't.

Then CeCe, Ty and the Others saw Tina heading for the Tube to get inside the Plane they all ran to her especially Ty, Rocky walked slowly She felt That something is gonna Happen In Miami Then She heard voices behind her One of the voices was Familiar.

"Oh Please, One Boarding Ticket" The Familiar voice said

"I'm sorry sir but You're quite late"

Rocky looked behind her, She saw a dude with Long hair walking away Is That Logan? She thought he may be A Logan Look-A-Like Happens A lot then She ran towards Tinka and hugged her They went inside the Plane CeCe sat between Rocky and Tinka and Ty He saw alone The Flight passed quickly They Didn't even feel The Time When They Left the Plane they saw Someone they Didn't expect to see, But We're Happy because...

"Hello Bay-Beeseees"

**Haha You Probably found out Who is that Person :D, Don't forget to Follow and Review and I'll continue :) x**


	2. Not what I Thought

_"Hello Baybees"_

These are the Words When Rocky heard, She Turned from a worried Girl With a Frown To A Excited Girl with a Smile, She realized that Voice, She Realized those Words, It Was her Old Best Friend, Gunther Hessenhiffer The One and Only, When They first were on Shake It Up: Chicago, She Disliked Him, She even HATED Him and She hated Tinka too, He knew That someday. Tinka would hang out with them and be One of her Best friends well...People Change.

"Gunther?!" Tinka said as she ran in for a hug, She Didn't let it go of him, Well Of Course She Missed Him, Her Brother Was away for Months in an Unnamed Town.

"Oh Great...Gunther" CeCe Whispered slowly and sarcastically To Rocky, She Barely Heard her, She Knew that CeCe still Dislikes Gunther but Rocky knew that She took care of him and That They Both are secretly Friends .

"We Missed You" Rocky said as She gave him a small Hug then Let go.

"Hey...Gunther" CeCe said, Gunther Did a Hug Position but She ignored him and Didn't hug him, He Beamed.7

"Are you still mad at me?" Gunther asked raising an eyebrow at CeCe.

"No I told you I'm Over it" CeCe said, with a 5 year old voice.

"Over What?" Tinka asked looking at both Gunther and CeCe who were both acting weird.

"Nothing Sis, What would I ever hide?" Gunther said, Tinka ignored the whole thing but Rocky was the only person who noticed that Gunther was lying and that there was a secret She gave CeCe a glare which CeCe looked away when She saw Rocky's Glare and now She was sure that She was lying and that she had to know.

"Surprise Surprise, I'm Back to Shake it up Chicago!" He said then we all whooed especially Tinka,Rocky Smiled she guessed after all these Drama finally a Happy moment.

* * *

They were on the bus going to the 6 Star Hotel that was reserved to Shake it up: Chicago Cast, CeCe sat beside Rocky at the Bus, CeCe was the one sitting beside the window, She was looking at the reflection of the warm, sunny Sun on the Ocean and People who are having fun, While thinking about the Secret She Shared with Gunther which they both only know, Which CeCe knew that Rocky knew that something was up.

They Arrived at the Hotel, Sure it wasn't as fancy as they thought but It was nice, Each Pair must Share a room, CeCe's mother wanted to share the room with CeCe but After all she got her own room after a Disagree-ful CeCe is shown at the Lobby, Tinka stayed with Gunther, Rocky and CeCe, Flynn and Ty.

CeCe and Rocky unpacked then CeCe closed her eyes and opened the Curtains hoping that her view was at the Beach but unfortunately It was the Park behind the Hotel it looked like a good place to walk in as a date or alone but was not a place to hang out in, Rocky sat on the bed.

"At Least its not A Brick wall like in the movies we watch" Rocky said with a slight laugh, CeCe Shrugged.

"Haha...you know what I miss Chicago already" CeCe said, Of course she was a bit joking.

"Yeah We'll go back anyways but this our Chance, We're in Miami" Rocky said, for the first Time ever Rocky is the Fun one and CeCe is the serious one, CeCe just opened the TV and watched Spongebob, While Rocky read a Mystery Novel, 5 Hours passed, Rocky did many activities, She even played Chess alone while CeCe was still watching TV and a knock on the door was heard, Rocky opened t see Georgia, CeCe's Mother.

"Hey Mom" CeCe said as she was crossing her leg on her bed concentrating on TV.

"CeCe you're gonna watch TV in Miami too!, Its Once in a lifetime come on lets go Explore the Area" She said.

"Mom" CeCe mumbled, Her mother gave her a glare then CeCe went inside the Bathroom "I'll Change quickly", while Rocky laughed.

* * *

CeCe, Rocky and Georgia went walking in the Main Street behind the Hotel, They walked for minutes without saying a word until CeCe's Mom saw a sports center.

"Oh Lets go check it out" She said, Rocky and CeCe Sensed that Georgia was overacting about this Trip, She was acting like a 10 year old girl, She walked quickly to the Sports center, Rocky and CeCe knew that She wanted to go to the Gym and exercise.

"Oh Look there is a Spa here, I Don't know How" CeCe said, smiling at the Sign that showed the activities which are held here.

"There's a Gym, a Pool, a Spa, A Tennis, Tennis Table, Badminton area, Basketball" Rocky said, Her eyes were wide open "Wow they should do a list of Whats not here?" She said.

"Lets go that way, maybe that's the gym" Georgia said she walked super fast to the room when they went inside There was a lot of crowd there was a sign that said "MIAMI'S CHAMPIONSHIP" only so Georgia sat in the crowd to watch the Championship, Rocky waited to see What Sport Championship is it?

"Thats it, I'm going to the Spa" CeCe said as she ran, trying to sneak out so her Mother won't see her.

Georgia sat in the last row beside someone, She Didn't recognize "Oh Sorry" She said "Oh Hey Jeremy, How you doing today?" She said then She looked away.

"Hey Georgia, How's the kids?" He said, then he looked away.

"Jeremy!"

"Georgia?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Logan is at the Championship he is a Pro now...What are you doing here?" He said with a small but nervous smile

"Rocky and CeCe are guest starring on Shake it up: Miami" She replied with the same face then they both looked away sighing, This was awkward

Meanwhile with Rocky She knew She'd be watching a Badminton championship when The Players came in, Followed by a later Player Who hit her while running.

"Sorry...But Watch it...Rocky?"

"Logan?"

**So Guys this is chapter 2, Not My Best since I'm Having a test Tomorrow, I'll Post more later :)**


End file.
